Equestria's Annual Parents Day
Equestria's Annual Parents Day is the fourteenth episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot Today was the Annual Parents Day in Ponyville, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton had to introduce their families to the families of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The Big Day in Equestria/Annual Parents Day in Ponyville Today was a big day in Equestria, The Annual Parents Day is about to take place in Ponyville. Twilght's family are here/Meeting SpongeBob's family During the celebration, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor introduced their parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet to SpongeBob's family, his parents, Howard and Margaret, his grandmother, his uncle, Captain Blue SquarePants and his cousins, Stanley S. SquarePants and BlackJack SquarePants and was given his regard from his Uncle Sherm. Sandy introduced the Apples to her family/Enjoying party picnics and games Later, Sandy Cheeks introduced her parents and twin brother, Randy Cheeks to the Whole Apple Family including the Oranges. At last, Everyone was enjoying the party picnics and games. Plankton, Fluttershy, Patrick and Pinkie Pie's family gets acquainted As for Plankton, Patrick, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, They introduced Plankton's parents, grandparents and cousins, Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze's parents, Patrick's parents, Herb and Margie Star and big sister, Sam Star, And Pinkie Pie's parents, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz and sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie to each other. Squidward and Rarity introduces their families/Playing with Flurry Heart Later, Squidward introduces his parents to Rarity as she introduces her parents, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles to them. As Twilight and SpongeBob's parents get aquanaut, They started playing with Flurry Heart. Cadance and Shining Armor knew how great they were with her. SpongeBob's grandmother shows the family album/Embarrassing SpongeBob Later, SpongeBob's grandmother shows everyone and everypony the family album. When she gets to the baby pictures, SpongeBob gets embarrassed and begins to hide just a quick minute. Mr. Krabs spends his time with his family/Introducing to the Dashes Soon, Mr. Krabs spends his time with his family, his daughter, Pearl, his mother and his grandfather, Redbeard the Pirate. Then, He introduces them to Rainbow Dash's parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles while meeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Patrick gets to know Pinkie Pie's sisters/Randy and Big Mac arm wrestled Later, Patrick gets to know Pinkie Pie's sisters. As he introduces her pet snail, Rocky, Maud, Limestone and Marble really liked him. As for Randy and Big McIntosh, The begin their arm wrestling contest. At last, Randy beat Big Mac down to the ground. SpongeBob's parents made a little bit worse for SpongeBob Later that day, SpongeBob's parents complained about how SpongeBob cried after hearing more ghost stories. With SpongeBob waited to stop, He ran off without saying anything else. Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadance spoke with SpongeBob/Setting things right With SpongeBob feeling too offended about his past, Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadance came to speak to him about what not to feel embarrassed about. That made him feel better, As he begins to set things right for a very special family occasion. SpongeBob and his parents and grandmother made up/Mama's Crab alert Then, SpongeBob and his parents and grandmother apologized to each other and made up. As Mr. Krabs forbids Squidward to make fun of SpongeBob and her brings up as a Mama's crab, He got embarrassed by his mother which made Rainbow Dash laugh like crazy. The fathers plays Poker/Zephyr Breeze, Big Mac and Squidward plays golf Later that afternoon, The fathers started to play Poker. As for Zephyr Breeze, Big Mac and Squidward, They were playing a relaxing game of golf. Which mother can knit the most yarn/SpongeBob thanked his family As for the mothers, They were going to see who can knit the most yarn. Then, SpongeBob gave his thanks to his family for joining him in Equestria. Time for families to go home/Party's over in Ponyville When it was time for families to go home, Everyone packed their bags as SpongeBob and Twilight bonded with their families. A goodbye snapshot/Best Parents Day Ever! At last, It was time to take a quick snapshot with Discord preparing the camera. And it worked, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends had a wonderful time with their families. Trivia * Songs and score # Transcript *Equestria's Annual Parents Day (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225